


Marines are better than Santa

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesnt care about Santa.  She just wants her Uncles to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marines are better than Santa

Rachel smiled at her parents. "I'm so glad you guys could be here for Christmas."

"So are we honey," Gene said. He looked down at his granddaughter who was coloring. "Are you excited for Santa Claus, Charlie?"

"Well it's time for her to sleep if she wants to get her presents," Ben interrupted. "Charlie, say good night to your grandparents and go upstairs."

"I don't wanna."

"Charlie, don't you want your presents?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess? Santa doesn't come to girls who don't' sleep," Gene reminded her.

"I don't care," Charlie shrugged. "I'm not waiting up for him."

"Then who are you waiting up for?" Ben frowned.

Charlie grinned at them. "Unca Mi and Unca Fishy!" she crowed. "They're better than Santa!"

"Better than Santa?" Anne repeated.

"Sure, they bring me all the best presents," Charlie nodded. "Every time they come too. Even when it's not a holiday."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Charlie, you don't know if they're coming."

"Do too," Charlie insisted. "Unca Mi promised he'd be home for Christmas this year."

Ben sighed as he picked her up. "Well, Marines don't come unless you sleep either. So now it's bed time."

Charlie looked at her relatives. It was true that her uncles often came while she was supposed to be sleeping. "Alright. Good night everybody."

"Good night," they all called.

Ben carried his daughter upstairs and set her in her bed. "You really are looking forward to your uncles' visit, aren't you?" he said, tucking her in.

"I like when they come," Charlie replied. "They bring me nice things and they always have time to play and they never frown."

Ben smiled. "They are fun to be around," he nodded. "But now it's time to sleep. And when you wake up, Miles and Bass will be waiting for you."

"Good night, daddy."

"Good night, Charlie."

For all of Charlie's talk, she was very sleepy and slept through the night. But the weak rays of the sun were just edging through the window when she woke up again. She didn't' even wake up this early for preschool. In fact, Charlie was unsure why she was up until she heard people downstairs. "They're here!" she squealed, darting out of her bed.

Ben and Rachel were just stumbling out of bed as she was bolting down the stairs. Miles and Bass seemed to find it impossible to ever enter the home quietly. They made a racket that no one in their right mind could sleep through. And Charlie was too anxious to see them to even think about trying to sleep. "Charlie!" they both called as she attached her self to Miles' leg.

"You're here! You're here!" Charlie yelled. "I told them you'd be here!"

Miles unwound her from his leg and settled her on his hip. "Course I'm here," he said. "Christmas is for family after all."

"That's why you brought Unca Fishy too," Charlie said. She turned to him. "Hi Jelly."

Bass grinned. "Hi peanut." He looked over at Miles. "She likes me."

Miles shook his head. "Dude, don't be needy. It's not attractive."

All three laughed, even though Charlie didn't understand the joke. She tugged on Miles' dog tags. "Did you bring me presents?"

"I thought Santa was supposed to bring those today," Bass said.

Charlie scrunched up her nose. "Screw Santa, you guys bring better stuff,' she declared.

Miles laughed. "Your parents hate me don't they?"

"We all knew that," Bass replied.

"Did you bring me anything?" Charlie insisted.

"Of course I did, little duck. Brought you plenty of stuff just like I always do."

"Miles, I see you're back," Rachel interrupted with a thin smile.

Miles pulled Charlie closer, trying to use her as a shield. Thankfully the child didn't understand the gesture and hugged her uncle just as tightly. "I'm like a bad penny," he shrugged. "Can't get rid of me."

"Wouldn't want to," Charlie declared loyally.

"What about me?" Bass grinned.

"You either," she smiled. "You guys should move up here so you can visit me more often."

"You want more presents," Bass accused playfully.

"Guilty," Charlie nodded.

"That's my girl," Miles chuckled. "Own up to it."

"Miles, Bass," Ben greeted as he came down. "Good to see you both again."

"Hey Benjamin," Miles replied with a half smile. "Sorry if we woke you."

"It was more Charlie than you, really."

"Told you they'd come," she grinned, leaning her head against Miles' shoulder.

"Yes you did," Ben agreed. "These are my in laws, Gene and Alice Porter."

"Sergeant Miles Matheson, US Marine Corps," Miles grinned. "I'd shake your hand but my arms are full."

"Not moving," Charlie declared.

"We met at Ben and Rachel's wedding," Gene replied.

"Oh, did we? Good to know," Miles smiled. "This is my friend here."

"Sergeant Sebastian Monroe, US Marine Corps," Bass smiled. "Good to meet you all."

"A pleasure," Gene nodded tightly.

"So," Miles said, "Who's up for presents?"

"Me, me, me!" Charlie chirped.

"Bass, get the bag and let's get this party started!"


End file.
